1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for discharging the contents of aerosol containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and trigger mechanism for enabling users to discharge aerosol container contents in a more economical, ergonomic, and labor-reduced manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of aerosol containers for dispensing marking compositions is well-known, e.g., for striping construction sites, and for marking the location of utility lines. A number of devices have been developed which allow a person making marks using aerosol compositions to remain relatively upright, while at the same time positioning the container relatively close to the surface to be marked. These devices further allow the discharge of the aerosol container to be controlled by the user. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to devices for discharging aerosol container contents and the like are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,206 ('206 Patent), which issued to Smrt, discloses a Marking Device. The '206 Patent describes a marking device for use with pressurized spray cans wherein the spray can is filled with a marking material and is equipped with a transversely movable valve which is operable to release the marking material when the valve is pointed in a generally downward direction. The spray can is reasonably mounted adjacent one end of an elongated holder, and a bell crank is pivotally mounted on the holder adjacent the valve. A link connects one of the lever arms of the bell crank to the valve, and a valve actuator extends from the other lever are toward the other end of the holder. The other end of the holder may be equipped with a handle, and longitudinal movement of the valve actuator produces transverse movement of the link and operates the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,195 ('195 Patent), which issued to Silva, discloses an Extension Hand Sprayer Device. The '195 Patent describes an extension hand sprayer device for spraying a line on the pavement while standing erect which includes a spray can holder, an extension arm secured thereto and extending a substantial distance therefrom terminating in a handle. A push button mounted for sliding movement on the arm is connected to a member which is adapted to press against the push button of the spray can when actuated by thumb pressure on the push button mounted on the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,579 ('570 Patent), which issued to Smrt, discloses a Spraying Apparatus. The '579 Patent describes an apparatus for spraying the contents of aerosol spray cans includes a pair of telescopingly related housings so that the length of the apparatus can be varied as desired. The aerosol can is mounted on one end of one of the housings, and a handle is provided on the opposite end of the other housing. The valve of the aerosol can is operated by a pair of actuator rods which are telescopingly engaged within the housings, and a latch releasably locks the actuator rods in the desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,000 ('000 Patent), which issued to Offutt, III, discloses an Extension Spry Device. The '000 Patent describes an extension spray device for aerosol cans having a crimped-cap closure comprises a can holder that grips the periphery of the closure cap, a spray member to engage the can control valve stem and convey fluid from the can to a lateral spray nozzle, an extension tube connecting a remote handle to the aerosol can holder, a wedge to force the spray member against the valve stem to dispense fluid from the can and a line attached to the wedge carried within the extension tube to move the wedge from the handle. The extension tube connection to the can holder can be moveable so that the spray can angle can be varied relative to the extension tube and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,812 ('812 Patent), which issued to Brody, discloses a Spray Can Actuation Device. The '812 Patent describes a spray can holding and actuating device includes a body that is removably attachable to the top of a spray can. The body includes a handle and a valve actuation lever, operated by a trigger that engages the push-button valve of the spray can when the trigger is pressed. A locking plate is pivotally attached to the front of the body for movement between an unlocked position and a locked position. In the unlocked position, the actuation lever has an unobstructed path for engagement with the valve. When the plate is in the locked position, it locks the actuation lever in a position disengaged from the valve. A trigger lock is advantageously provided selectively to disable the trigger. The trigger lock includes a pin movable between an unlocked position, in which it is received in an orifice in the body when the trigger is pressed, and a locked position, in which the pin engages the body before the trigger is moved sufficiently to bring the actuation lever into operable engagement with the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,148 ('148 Patent), which issued to Smrt, discloses a Handle for Holding and Remotely Actuating an Aerosol Container. The '148 Patent describes a spraying apparatus for discharging the contents of a valve-equipped aerosol can comprising: an elongated, hollow tube having a front and rear end; a front housing fixed to the tube at the front end, the front housing including a can holder comprising a hollow cylinder sized to receive an aerosol can; a bell crank pivotally mounted in the front housing; a trigger rod fixed to a first arm of the bell crank, an actuator rod fixed to a second arm of the bell crank and mounted within the first housing for longitudinal movement between a discharging position, and a non-discharging position; a biasing spring fixed between the trigger rod and a retaining wall in the front housing; a rear housing mounted to the rear end of the tube the rear housing including a grip portion; a trigger disposed within the rear housing and connected to the trigger rod for reciprocating horizontal movement between a discharging position and a non-discharging position; and a locking land disposed within the rear housing for frictionally receiving a front surface of the trigger when it is moved vertically from the discharging position, the biasing spring biasing the trigger into engagement with the locking land and thus maintaining the trigger in the discharging position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,926 ('926 Patent), which issued to Schwartz, discloses a Cylindrical Barrel, Linear, Slide Trigger. The '926 Patent describes a slide trigger for a liquid delivery system has a handle and a retractable trigger assembly. The handle has a grip portion and a barrel portion with a guide. The trigger assembly has a slide which travels freely within the guide and a trigger portion attached to the slide which activates the liquid delivery system when the trigger portion is retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,336 ('336 Patent), which issued to Orozco, discloses a Spray Wand with Stand. The '336 Patent describes a spray wand and stand in which a canister holder is adjacent a bottom portion of an elongated framework. A stand is situated adjacent the canister holder and provide ground contact points with the framework that function to hold the framework in a position in which a handle end of the framework is elevationally above the canister holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,151 ('151 Patent), which issued to Wertz et al., discloses an Aerosol Can Holding and Operating Device. The '151 Patent describes a device comprising an elongated pole having a bottom end and a top end. The top end is open and an aperture extends into an interior of the pole. A notch extends into the top end such that a lip is defined that is spaced from the top end. The aperture is positioned nearer the bottom end than the top end. An elongated tether extends through the aperture and outwardly through the top end. An attaching member is attached to the pole for selectively attaching an aerosol can to the pole when the aerosol can is positioned on the lip. The tether is removably coupled to an actuator of the aerosol can for selectively dispensing contents of the aerosol can.
U.S. Pat. No. D355,824 ('824 Patent), which issued to Smrt, describes and illustrates an ornamental design of a handle for holding and remotely actuating an aerosol container.
From a consideration of the foregoing, it will be noted that the prior art perceives a need for a apparatus and trigger mechanism for enabling users to discharge aerosol containers in a more economical, ergonomic and labor-reduced manner so as to primarily minimize manufacturing and purchase costs as well as bodily stress during use. The prior art thus perceives a need for such an apparatus and trigger mechanism.